Believe In Me
by Paulina26
Summary: Wanda and Ian are truley in love. But what happens when Ian starts to hide something from Wanda? Something Melanie,and Jared know? What happens when Wanda starts to get suspicious about it? What will happen when Wanda starts to hide something from Ian?
1. Chapter 1

**Believe In Me**

_This is about Wanda, so I know most people do Melanie POV only_

_Its my first story I make because I haven't really had time._

_I don't own any of the characters_

_**Wanda's POV:**_

I suddenly woke up form a startling noise.

_What is that? _I thought to myself.

"Ian, wake up." I moved him, whispering.

He didn't move at all. What was wrong with him? He had been acting very strange this past few days and I had a feeling he didn't want me know about something.

"Ian?" I nudged him more once I heard the noise getting closer.

_What if they find me?_

_What will happen to me?_

_Is someone after me again?_

I shuddered at the thought of Kyle trying to kill me. I tried to get the questions out of my head.

"Ian!" I whispered as I hit him trying to get him to wake up again.

"What." He opened his eyes. He blinked his eyes a couple of times trying to focus his eyes. He finally smiled when he saw me. Then he sat up and took my face between his hands and kissed me passionately. I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Ian can't you hear that noise?"

"What nois-" he cut off once he heard it.

We stayed there listening to it as it got closer. I finally heard it stop, but then it moved. I could tell it was coming from outside.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice getting panicked.

"I don't know maybe I should check it out"

"NO" I practically screamed at him but not loud enough to be heard by other people.

"Wanda I have to go check it out. You never know if it's somebody who is trying to look for Sunny, or…" his voice failed him. I could see he was trying really hard not to cry in front of me, "or...or you, Wanda."

I could see his eyes watering just of the thought he had of somebody else trying to kill me.

"Ian please wait here with me. I don't want you to go out there and leave me here by myself. Please?"

"Fine but I'm only staying here with you because I love you and I want to protect you."

I was really scared and I was trying to decide whether to tell Sunny and Kyle or not.

My head hurt from thinking so much.

"Wanda I think we should go talk to Melanie. She would want to know and I know that you know that too."

"Fine"

As we started walking to their room I was still a little panicked and I felt like running away because if someone got hurt I would feel like it was my fault again. I suddenly breathed and hard breathe thinking about what I had done to poor Wes. Just thinking about that made me want to break down and cry. It had been my fault but somehow Ian had told me and tried giving me reasons why it wasn't my fault. But I still couldn't get that memory out of my head. Ian had is arm around my waist and I felt like I never wanted him to let go. While I was watching him Ian turned to look and me and smile when he noticed me watching. He took my chin with his hand and kissed me. His kisses were like my cure of everything. I felt like whenever I was sad I could always go to him and kiss him and the feel better. Finally I broke the kiss and walked into Melanie's and Jared's room. I knocked on the door twice and waited for an answer. No answer came and I knocked again, finally I heard a sigh and Jared was the one that responded.

"Who is it?" he said this in an angry voice.

"It's Wanda and Ian"

"Jared!" this was Melanie now. It sounded like if she had hit him. "Come in"

"Hi you guys sorry to interrupt what you guys were doing. Look I know its kind of late but Ian and I heard a noise coming from the outside and we thought maybe we could tell you guys and the go tell the rest of the people."

"Wanda woke up from the noise, and then woke me up. She got real scared about it, thinking maybe it was someone looking for Sunny or her. Like someone trying to kill them." Melanie shuddered at the same time Ian did.

_Okay so maybe the first chapter didn't come out to be very interesting, but I m still working on the second one and I'll try to make this next chapter better. _


	2. Chapter 2

**(Yeah! 2nd chapter! I hope it is better than the 1****st**** chapter. I made up one person, Ariel Merit; she isn't in the original story. So yeah enjoy.)**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**Ian's POV:**

Why didn't Wanda kiss me anymore? Whenever I tried to kiss her she'd pull away.

_Did she find out? _

_Did Melanie say anything to her?_

_Or was it Jared?_

I had to find out she wouldn't even talk to me like she used to. She didn't even make love to me anymore.

My brain remembered what I had done to her. But I didn't know what I had done.

I only remember Jared and Melanie walk right into the room when I was with her. They had gotten back from the raid. Wanda had gotten back!

_Everybody was gone except me. I got up and tried to walk back to my room. And I was crying because I missed Wanda. Then the next thing I know is that I look up from a sudden movement and saw Ariel. I wiped my tears away._

"_Ian I think I should take you back to your room. Look you can't even walk!" Ariel laughed at me, while I was tripping over my own feet. I had gotten very drunk and the room looked as if was spinning. I did need help getting back to my room though I didn't want to admit it. She was right but I had to try by myself._

"_I can walk perfectly, Ariel." I told her while glaring at her. I tripped this time and fell._

_Ariel gave me her hand and I finally took it after a moment of looking at it. She put her hand around my waist and helped me get to my room. She kicked the door open and put me on my bed. She started to leave but I grabbed her hand and began to kiss her. I didn't know what I was doing. She kissed me back. Then she started taking off her clothes and I took mine off and we had sex. I loved every moment of it. Every time I looked at her face I wouldn't see her face, but Wanda's face. And the next thing I know is a bunch of shouting outside. I knew I had been here a while with her. Just the two of us. But it wasn't Wanda who was with me, not anymore, it was Ariel. Ariel froze and I follow her gaze and froze too. It was Melanie and Jared with shocked faces. They stared at me in disgust and at Ariel really dirty. The y looked back in forth at us. Ariel had a big smile on her face._

"_What are you doing Ian?" Melanie shouted at me. "You're going to hurt Wanda so bad. What is wrong with you?"_

"_This is just wrong here, dude. I never knew you could possibly do anything like this to Wanda. She hasn't done anything like this to you before." Jared looked at me disapprovingly._

_That was when I realized what I had done. I pushed Ariel away from me. Jared and Melanie suddenly left. I quickly ran to get my clothes and put them on. Ariel grabbed my arm and pulled me toward her to kiss me again. _

"_Go away, Ariel. Get away from me." I shouted at her, pained._

"_Ian bu-"I cut her off._

"_Go, Ariel. I didn't mean any of this. Get out of here!" I yelled at her. She had her clothes back on, so she simply left._

_I ran after Jared and Melanie and they promised me not to say a word to Wanda. They wouldn't say a word right? I had to trust them. They had promised me, it think. I couldn't think straight right now. I could only see Wanda's face in my head. See her eyes full of tears. Wanda was cleaning herself up. And I went back in my room and cried._

What had I done?

Why had I done that?

Wanda came back after a while smiled at me brightly and kissed me. Then went to bed. I could see she was tired. She had big black circles under her eyes from not sleeping. And I let her rest. The next couple of days went fine.

A week later she woke up super early to go catch Jamie and Melanie. She'd eat with them as well. I hoped that Melanie wouldn't tell her anything. I didn't know if she would. Wanda was like her sister after all. It was as if they always told secrets one another. They did and I knew. So all I could do was hope Melanie wouldn't open her mouth. Wanda's excuse was that she had to talk to Melanie and Jamie.

Wanda went to get breakfast. And offered me to go with her but I didn't want to get any. And I sobbed. For her. And for being so stupid. I had betrayed our love. When I finish crying, I got up from the bed and walked to get breakfast. There I saw people looking at me as I entered the room. I smiled and said hi. I looked around for Wanda but I couldn't find her. I saw Ariel and she grinned at me but I turned my back at her. Wanda wasn't helping with the food either.

Where was she?

**So the 1****st**** chapter wasn't so long I hope this chapter is better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry. I haven't had a lot of time to work on this, but I thought about it for a while and I had to make time. Thanks for the reviews people. **

**I don't own any of the characters. :)**

**Chapter 3:**

**Ian's POV (still):**

I first spotted Jamie. Then I spotted Jared but Melanie was not beside him. And I also saw Kyle but Sunny wasn't with him either. I walked over to Jared and Kyle.

"Hey guys! Where's Wanda, Melanie, and Sunny?"

"I can't believe you would do something like that to Wanda, Bro. What is wrong with you? I thought you loved her. Man I would never do anything like that to Sunny. That's just-"I cut him off. "Jared I can't believe you would say anything. You said you wouldn't say anything!"

"Sunny, Melanie, and Wanda left to do something. I don't know what. Maybe walk. Kyle said he knew something was wrong. I wasn't going to tell him but he convinced me and I knew he also had the right to know, as your brother." He simply replied.

"But you said you wouldn't say anything." They both just looked at me like if I was crazy. But I was crazy. I was crazily in love with Wanda. "Fine. Kyle please don't say anything not even Sunny. Please."

"Ian I won't say anything even though I know it is very wrong of me not to say anything. But man Wanda kept asking Jared if he knew what was wrong with you. She already got suspicious about you, man. She is going to find out the hard way. She's going to be heartbroken."

I got up and left. I knew Jared and Kyle were staring at me. I could feel their eyes on my back. I needed to find Wanda. I went to look in Melanie's and Jared's room and there they were.

"Mel, do you know what is wrong with Ian? Since I got back from the raid he's been acting different."

"Wanda I-"

"Don't tell me you don't know anything. I can tell you have something to say, but you're trying hard to hide it from me. But you can't fool me, Mel, not anymore. I know you enough to know when you're hiding something. Your eyes are sad. What is wrong?! Tell me!" she screamed at Melanie. Then suddenly her voice broke, "Does Ian not love me?"

That hurt me when she said that and I could tell by the sound of her voice she was about to burst in tears. But, I did love her. Don't tell her Melanie. Please don't. I begged her in my head even though she could not hear me, but I still begged.

I heard someone sigh. Melanie? Maybe Wanda?

Then Melanie spoke, "I don't know if he loves you or not. I can't tell you he doesn't or does. Nobody knows but him and maybe you."

"I know he loves me-"

"Wanda sometimes love isn't fair in life."

"You do know something don't you, Mel?"

Someone sighed again. This time it was probably Melanie.

"Yes."

"Then tell me!"

"I can't I told Ian I wouldn't tell you anything."

"Tell me!" This time I knew she was crying. I wanted to go in there and stop the conversation, but I just couldn't.

"Fine, Wanda. I just want you to know this broke my heart for you. The day we got back from the raid, Jared and I went to your room to check if Ian was there to tell him we were back. We only went there because Jaime said to go get Ian for you. So we did, and we caught Ian in your bed with-"

"What?! Ian would never to that……." She couldn't finish, she was sobbing so loud I wanted to kill myself for doing want I did to her.

"Wanda, let me finish. Well, he was in your bed with Ariel. I looked at him disgusted and at Ariel as dirty as I could possibly ever give look. Jared and I were stunned. Surprised! I couldn't believe he could do that, but then I could because I saw him with me own eyes! I screamed at him so loud, I wanted to burst into tears for you. But then he ran after us and asked if we could please not say anything. He said he would tell you himself but I see that he didn't. And as disgusted as I was with Ian, I didn't promise I wouldn't tell you anything, I just told him I wouldn't at least not until I knew he would actually tell you! But he didn't! I'm so sorry!"

And Wanda cried even louder. I couldn't listen to anymore so I had to walk in. I did and Sunny had her mouth open, she was surprised as well and Melanie and Sunny were hugging Wanda letting her cry about me! I was disgusted about myself.

Wanda could only say, "He couldn't, he couldn't!"

But I did. Melanie was the first to notice me, then Sunny. Wanda didn't even notice me until I spoke.

"Wanda?"

She immediately looked up with angry and hurt eyes. It broke my heart to see her like this.

"I can't believe you would do this to me. After all the times I've told you I love you, you…"

"Wanda."

"Shut up!" she cried even louder and ran out of the room. As soon as she did that I heard Jared's and Kyle's voice.

"Wanda! What happened?" Kyle asked her with a concerned voice.

"I can't ……Ian…..did this to me." She couldn't even speak from crying so much.

And she ran again. I could tell from her tripping, and sore feet. I ran outside and so did Melanie and Sunny.

"She found out what your brother did to her, man I feel so bad." Jared's voice really did sound sad. Then he saw me. "Ian I told you it would break her heart. Melanie where are you going?"

"I know where she might be. I have to go get her! Sunny's coming with me too. Right?"

"Yeah. Wanda needs us both, especially right now." She glared at me.

"Wanda, wait. I can explain this to you. Please." I shouted after, trying to get her to come back.

"Ian what is there to explain?"

"Shut up, Kyle!" I barked at him.

**Wow. I guess this chapter is done for now. Better get started on the next chapter.**

**Please tell me how you think this one was.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I guess the last chapter was better. I haven't had a lot of time to work on this but I made time for it again. Enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**Melanie's POV:**

Sunny and I ran to the eastern tunnel and ran the farthest part of the tunnel. It was so dark but I knew she would be here….somewhere.

"Wanda! Where are you? I know you're here somewhere but it's too dark for me to see."

"Mel, how did you know Wanda's in here?"

"I know Sunny, because this is where she hid last time when she was mad at everybody for killing her family, or you know her kind."

"Oh."

"Wanda! Please, Wanda say something. Ian isn't going to come to look for you because Kyle and Jared won't let him. Wanda!?" And I sobbed for I hadn't said anything when I should have. "I'm sorry sister. Please, please say something sister. I promise I won't let anybody hurt you. Not again." And then I cried even more. Until it hurt my chest from crying so much, for letting him do this to her.

"Mel, I found her." I tried to stop crying and go to her, but I cried even harder then before, for I had let Ian hurt her like this. Destroy her. And break her. I could walk, so I got up and walked over to her, even though I tripped and fell a couple of times.

"Sister. Wanda, I am so sorry. He won't hurt you like this again. I promise you."

"Mel, it's still so hard for me to actually believe he would actually do something like this to me. It's like if he shot me and killed me. But he didn't he did something even worse."

"I know it's hard for me to believe this too. Do you want to go back or not?"

"Nope, not back. I have to sleep with him and I don't want that anymore. I'm now going to sleep somewhere else. Maybe with Jamie if he lets me."

"Of course he'll let you. You're our sister, Wanda."

**Wanda's POV:**

I loved Melanie liked a sister too. She was always here for me from my worst days to the best days. I thought Ian loved me too. Maybe he did but got tired of me, because I was no human. I was a soul. And he made me fall in love with him. Sunny and Melanie came to get me because they cared about me and they would never hurt me.

"Thank you. I feel so much better now that you and Sunny are here with me but I thought that he actually loved me. Maybe he just wanted me to fall in love with him so that later he could _kill me_." My voice breaking on the last words. We all shuddered at the last 2 words.

"Wanda, you still have us to love you. Right Sunny?"

"Yes, Wanda. We both love you. You're family to us. Like so close that we could all be sisters." Sunny smiled warmly at me and Melanie and I both smiled back at her.

"Thanks Sunny. I really appreciate that you are here with me."

"We should go get something to eat and then go talk to Jamie about you staying with him. It been a while since we've been here and I'm hungry." My stomach growled and we all laughed because I too, was hungry.

We all walked back to get food and I started to think again.

_What if Ian's there? What will I do?_

When we got there I saw no Ian, no Kyle, and no Jared.

"Where's Kyle?"

"I don't see Jared here either, or Ian. Wanda are you ok?

"Yes, I just don't want to see Ian."

"It's ok we won't be with him and if they do sit here you can sit in between me and Jamie. See look Jamie's waiting for us."

I follow her gaze and he was. He had a big smile on his face. And was waving us over to go over and sit with him. We all got our food and went to sit by him.

"Hi, Melanie, Wanda, and Sunny." He smiled brightly at us.

"Hey, Jamie."

"Where is Ian, Wanda? And where are Kyle and Jared?"

"Jamie eat your food, Wanda is not felling good today."

"Oh, sorry Wanda. Thanks for telling me Melanie."

"Hey Kid."

"Hey, Jared. Oh and Ian, Wanda's not feeling good today."

"Jamie, please eat your food." Melanie's voice sounded a bit harsher.

Sunny made eye contact with me and I wanted to cry and she understood that so she did or said nothing. I had the urge to look over to where Ian was.

But why would I? He had hurt me first, and all I wanted to do is go over and kiss him passionately.

**Ian's POV:**

When we went to get food my eyes scanned the room looking for Wanda. I saw her and also saw Ariel. She grinned at me. With enjoyed eyes. I glared at her again. She just laughed.

I got my food and followed Jared and Kyle to the table where Wanda, Melanie, and Sunny were. Jamie's was there to.

"Hey kid." Jared smiled at Jamie and then everybody else sitting on the table.

Jamie looked up at us and said, "Hey, Jared. Oh and Ian, Wanda's not feeling good today." This caught my attention. They hadn't told Jamie why she was mad at me? What had happened, either?

"Jamie, please eat your food." Melanie sounded mad and impatient now.

I wanted to explain to Wanda. But she didn't make any eye contact with me anymore.

She looked up once, but only to look at Jamie and said, "Oh and Jamie will you eat please, because I have to talk to you really bad. Please?"

"Sure."

After a while Jamie finished his food. Wanda looked at me once when she was up, and then they all left to go and walk again.

**Jamie's POV:**

"Wanda is something wrong with you and Ian? You guys didn't speak at all today."

"Nope nothing's wron-"

"Yes, something's wrong. See you're crying! What did he do to you now?"

"It's so hard for me to explain. But Jamie?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think that maybe I could sleep with you now?"

"Wanda we don't have any rooms left. Maybe I can sleep in your room with you and Ian somewhere else."

"Okay Jamie, I just don't want to be by him. Please even if Ian says something, just sleep with me."

"Okay Wanda don't worry I will. I promise." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. We all went inside Wanda and Jared's room. Walked over to their bed and sat down.

"Wanda?"

"Yes Jamie?"

"Will you please tell me what's wrong? Why you and Ian are mad at each other... or what ever is wrong with you two? Please?"

"I think maybe Wanda should tell you." She looked at Melanie and as id silently begging her with her eyes to tell me instead of her. She nodded in return like if she'd agreed to tell me instead of her. She just couldn't tell me, could she? Sunny just stared at them in shock. As if saying, "Are you two really gonna tell Jamie the truth?" They just smiled a weak smile back at her.

"So Jamie it seems as if your friend or Wanda's ex, has cheated on her." I winced at the last part.

"But Ian would never do anything like that to Wanda. He would never right Wanda?"

"Jamie I think that's only what we thought. But Ian doesn't love me. He never did." And when she finished saying that, I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. And I hugged her, not because she was crying, but because when I saw her cry like this, silent, it seemed to me as if she was trying to hide the true pain inside of her. With silent, burning tears. Like she only showed part of her pain, but not all of it. She needed somebody to heal her. But who? Ian was the only one who could actually heal her pain. But the only person who can heal her pain was the one who killed her. The one who destroyed her. Even the one who broke her. Who was going to heal her back? Put her back together?

**So that's the chapter. I hope you liked reading it. Sorry about not making this chapter sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Ian POV:**

Tonight would be a different night. The night I had always feared. The day I lost Wanda. My only love. Where was she? I needed to speak to her. But she didn't come. I was going to stay up until she came. I knew she would come. I knew it. My heart knew it too. I had decided to stay up until she came. Even though I had work tomorrow I had to try. About 20 minutes later I heard footsteps. I saw a figure in the dark. But I thought it was Wanda.

"Wanda is that you?" I figure came out and it wasn't her, but Ariel. "Ariel what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd keep company. I found out today and to tell you I'm not disappointed." She said this with a huge smile on her face. Like she had expected this to happen. She did I could see it in her eyes. The enjoyments of seeing Wanda suffer.

"I don't need anybody like you to help me. Leave!"

"I know you want me here. I love you and I know you love me to-"

"No I don't love you! I never did! I love Wanda."

"How can you possibly love a soul? You never loved her! You never will. You will only love me! No body else!"

"That's not true. You're the one who's not the human. You're a monster! Monsters are hated and right now hatred is what I feel for you!"

"Then that must make you a monster too! You hurt Wanda! She doesn't love you! She hates you now too! That makes you a monster as well. Can't you see what she trying to do to you? And to make it clear to you, I would rather be a monster than a soul!"

I tried to control myself not to hurt her. But how could I? Wanda loved me and I loved her and I would do whatever I could to get her back. She loved me. But Ariel would never be mine. Never. Just thinking of her actually being mine made me want to kill myself. I had to hurt her- no but I couldn't- yes I could. No I would try not to but if she said something else about Wanda I would hurt her so bad she would regret saying anything.

"Wanda is one of them, Ian. She's one of those stupid souls that took over our world! I hate her! If I could I would KILL her right now! She took the love of my life awa-"

"Shut up! She did nothing to you!"

"She did Ian. From the first moment I saw her I wanted to kill her in fron-"

Right at that moment I could hold myself anymore. I walked over to her.

"Take that back." I growled at her

"No she is a soul who I will kill-"

And then I did what I had to. I slapped her across the face.

"How could you do that to m-"

"I did nothing to you. You killed me, hurt Wa-"

"Why do you speak of her like if she is human? She's not so, don't speak of her like that!"

"She is human to me. I don't care if YOU don't like her. I love her and I don't care what you think of that!"

"But Ia-"

"Leave. I don't want you! Why can't you see that? I don't get it. Just leave!"

"Ian I am going to-"

"Leave! Now!"

She did leave and I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't why could she leave me alone? I told her a million of times I didn't want her and she thinks it a joke? No it was not a joke it was true. I want Wanda, not her. I tried so hard not to cry. I told myself it was all just a dream, but she said she wanted to kill Wanda. Why? Nobody would touch her, even if she didn't love me after this. If she tried to kill Wanda I would kill Ariel. I would kill Ariel first. I knew I would probably die as well but I would die saving the life of my love.

I must have fallen asleep because after a while someone's footsteps woke me up. I opened my eyes and it was Wanda. But someone was behind her. I guy. Who was it? Did she not love me then? Had I hurt her so bad she could stop loving me and try to love another?

**Wanda POV:**

Jamie and I walked back to Ian's and my room. As we entered the room I saw a figure on the bed. Ian? Probably. I tried to walk as fast as I could but with careful steps, so I wouldn't make any noise.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to whisper and try to walk careful so we don't make any noise."

"Sure Wanda."

He did walk quieter as we neared the bed.

"Now what Wanda? Ian's on the bed where are we going to sleep now?"

"I don't know Jamie. Maybe we should try to wake him up so he can move."

"Sure Wanda. And I think I'll do that."

"Okay Jamie. You do that."

I watched as he nudged Ian. He didn't move. I was sure he was awake.

"Ian get out of the bed. I know you're awake."

"No Wanda." He was awake.

"Ian, please I'm really sleepy. Wanda said I was going to sleep with her now."

"No Jamie. Wanda sleeps with me."

"No. Ian just get out of the bed or we're leaving and sleeping somewhere else."

"Or really? Where are you gonna sleep if I don't move?"

"I don't know. Maybe with Sunny and Kyle."

"Who says they want you guys over there?"

"Sunny said I could sleep there if you didn't let Jamie and me sleep here."

"Too bad cause I ain't moving."

"Fine. Come Jamie. Lets go sleep with Sunny and-"

"Fine. Here. Happy now?"

"Actually I am."

Jamie went to lie down on the bed and so did I.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you wanted to sleep on the floor?"

"No."

"Then good luck finding a place to sleep."

"Fine, I'll sleep here on the floor." He sighed, as he went to lie on the floor.

**Yay! I finished the 5****th**** chapter! Sorry I had to cut it here. You will probably be wondering what is going to happen next, but I will try to make the next chapter as soon possible. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Wow that's so much! Sorry I couldn't make this sooner, but I was really busy. Sorry again. Please enjoy.**

**Jamie's POV:**

"Good night Wanda, Ian."

"Good night kid."

"G'nite Jamie. Sleep tight."

"You too sister." I loved Wanda like a sister. She had done so much for me. She brought Melanie back to me and even saved my life. I didn't get why anybody would hurt her. Why anybody would try to kill her. Why Ian would do something like this to her. It was similar like killing her. Ever since what happened today with Ian and Wanda, I hadn't heard Wanda or Ian laugh like they used to when they were together. I stayed up for a little while more and then I couldn't help but sleep. I only remember someone moving. Then I fell fast asleep.

**Ian's POV:**

I waited until I knew Jamie was fully asleep. About 10 or 12 minutes later I heard them both breathe evenly. I knew they were asleep. I moved to where Wanda was and looked at her sleeping face. I touched her face and she twitched. I wanted to kiss her soft lips. Touch her body. And feel the warmth of her body next to mine. But I didn't. I wanted her so much; she had no idea how much. Even in her sleep, she looked like she was suffering. I knew she was having a bad dream, because after a while I heard her say, "I love Ian….Ian? Why don't you love me anymore….Ian I hate you, you heart breaker." And I had to kiss her soft lips. I bent down slowly until my lips touched hers and pecked her lips, softly. I kissed her again, and she kissed me too. She was awake? I opened my eyes and she was, but not fully awake to know what she was doing. And then I didn't kiss her softly anymore. I kissed her rougher than before. My heart had ached for this. I had to not let her do this. It was wrong. Very wrong. It was like if I was using her. I stopped and she asked me why I wasn't kissing her anymore. But I couldn't do this, so I slept by her with my hand in hers.

**Wanda's POV:**

My heart ached just being so close to Ian. I wanted to tell him I was sorry but I couldn't. No I wouldn't. Even though it killed me not to. I fell asleep faster than I expected. I had a dream. I dreamed that Ian came to me and kissed me. And I kissed him back instead of being mad at him, but I wasn't. I had longed this kiss. And it felt so real even though it was only a dream. I felt like I really was there with him. And he broke the kiss and slept on the floor, right beside me. We slept with our hands together and I wanted this dream to be real so bad.

The next morning I woke up from a sudden movement. A body was next to mine. I remembered Jamie sleeping with me. I felt a hand on my stomach as well. Jamie's hand? No. I didn't think so. This hand felt different than Jamie's. I opened m eyes and it was…..Ian's hand? Why was Ian touching me? I took his hand and put it on his body. He woke up

"Good morning Wanda." He smiled at me as if nothing had happened. I glared at him. But there was still a question on my mind. I had to ask him.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing. Why was something supposed to happen?"

"No. but I had a dream of kissing you but it felt so real. Did this really happen?"

It took him a minute and he looked at my face, while he thought of how to answer it. "Yes." He finally said.

"Yes it really happened or yes it was a dream?"

"Yes it really happened."

"What? I couldn't have done th-"

"You talked in your sleep." He quickly interrupted me.

"Really what did I say? Let me guess, 'I'm going to kill Ian'?"

"No. You said you loved me. And you wondered why I didn't love you, which is not true. You even said you hated me because I was a heart breaker." His face broke into a frown.

"Oh. Well I didn't really say 'I love you'. It was my sleeping body, not me. I didn't know what I was saying."

"But you did say those things. They came out of your mou-"

"Ok whatever." I quickly got up to get breakfast.

"Wanda, I love you too. I know you love me."

"Shut up, Ian. You don't love me. You never did. You faker. I hate you. I'm going to ask Jeb to just shoot me. I don't want to be here! You back- stabber!" I whisper/shouted at him.

"Why won't you just listen to me? Why Wanda? Whenever I try to expl-"

"Wanda?"

"Yes Jamie."

" I'm hungry."

"Me too Jamie. Get up and we'll get breakfast together."

"Ok."

And with that Jamie got up, while Ian glared at him for interrupting us. I was glad he had woken up. I didn't want Ian to tell me more lies. Not anymore. No, no more. It hurt more just trying to look at him straight in the eyes.

**Ian's POV:**

I hated Jamie for interrupting me. I was about to tell Wanda that I didn't do anything. I wasn't me. My drunk self took over me. I wanted to slap Jamie. To hit him. Maybe if I hit him in front of Wanda she would listen to me. No I couldn't do that. Wanda would despise me even more. I would hurt her more. I wanted to run out there and force her to come back to me. Force her to listen to me. All I wanted was to be with Wanda again. But I had one question rolling in my head. One I didn't know if it would come true or not. Would Jeb shoot Wanda if she asked him to…maybe even begged to…or poured her heart out to him. If she gave him reason for which he wouldn't be able to argue. Would he shoot her? I had to stop him. But first I would a have to eat something first. As I walked to breakfast I tried to get reasons to tell Wanda…. no not tell, but to reason with Wanda. Reasons for the thing I had done. But would she believe me. As I walked into the kitchen my eyes looked for Wanda. But Wanda wasn't here yet. Where was she? I saw Sunny and Melanie were here. So they were not with her. As I sat down were Jared and Kyle were. I noticed they were talking about another raid they had to take.

"Who's going?" I asked no one in particular.

Jared answered me, "Melanie and Wanda and Me."

"No one else?" I asked real curious.

"Not that I know. At least I don't know yet, but pretty sure it's only us three. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Oh."

"Has anyone seen Wanda and Jamie?" Melanie asked.

"Nope. They got up real early to get here first."

"Oh I guess they got distracted."

**Wow! I'm done with this chapter. Nothing interesting again. Sorry. Please review!**


End file.
